<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push Me, Shove Me by Cotidie_morimur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102678">Push Me, Shove Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotidie_morimur/pseuds/Cotidie_morimur'>Cotidie_morimur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe is a brat, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotidie_morimur/pseuds/Cotidie_morimur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kojiro just needs to be put in his place, Kaoru is happy to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Push Me, Shove Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do I have a million other WIP to be working on? Yes<br/>Did I write this instead? Yes</p><p>Please let me know if I've missed any tags, and leave me a comment if you liked it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shut up, monkey brain” Kaoru’s eyes narrow, his searing gold eyes staring deep into Kojiro’s. The tension between them builds to a crescendo, and Kaoru quakes in anticipation.</p><p>“Make me” A dangerous smirk plays across Kojiro’s face. Silence rings in the air for a moment before the tension snaps, and Kaoru is lunging towards Kojiro. Kaoru shoves him backwards, pushing on the broad muscled chest until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he topples backwards. He lands on the bed with a soft thump. Kaoru hovers above him, predatory. Kojiro can feel his heartbeat throbbing in his chest as he stares up at Kaoru. Then, Kaoru is on him, pinning him effortlessly to the bed. There is a knee driving into his stomach and his wrists are pulled up above his head. With a snarl, Kojiro grabs the lapels of Kaoru’s yukata and rolls them so he’s straddling Kaoru. Kojiro grins triumphantly and grinds his ass down onto Kaoru’s dick, relishing in the groan Kaoru lets out. </p><p>“That wasn’t very much of a fight Kaoru.” Kojiro taunts. He sees Kaoru’s eyes narrow in anger. Kaoru bucks and shoves Kojiro sideways, flipping him onto his stomach.  He feels Kaoru grabbing his wrist and wrenching it painfully behind his back before pressing him into the mattress. Kojiro can feel the entire line of Kaoru’s body against him, Kaoru’s dick a hot brand against his ass.</p><p>“Are you ready play nice yet?” Kaoru hisses into his ear. Kojiro’s brows furrow before he writhes wildly, trying to unseat the other man. After a particularly hard buck, Kojiro slumps down on to the mattress letting out a tremulous whine. He feels Kaoru soothingly stroking his side as he squirms. “Too rough?”</p><p>Kojiro feels his entire face set on fire as he presses his face against the mattress. “…..no”</p><p>“Should I continue?” Kaoru’s voice has lightened teasingly.</p><p>There’s a long pause. “Yes.”</p><p>Kaoru’s grip on his arm tightens as Kaoru’s weight drops fully back on to Kojiro again. Kojiro wiggles a few times as a token protest, but that quickly stops with the inexorable weight on his back. </p><p>“Good boy” Kaoru lifts his hips enough to slide Kojiro’s pants to just under the swell of his ass. Kaoru strokes gently against the meat of his ass and teasingly up and down his crack, refusing to touch Kojiro where he wanted it.</p><p>“Get on with it” Kojiro growls, tensing his muscles in preparation to fight back again. Before he can, several things happen in rapid succession. Kojiro hears the click of a bottle of lube opening, then there are fingers pressing against the furl of his hole. One drives in right away, the burn of sudden penetration settling low in Kojiro’s gut. He groans as his ass tightens around the intrusion, clenching on Kaoru’s slim finger. <br/>Kaoru wiggles his finger in the soft clutch of Kojiro’s ass, then presses in a second. He gives Kojiro a moment to adjust before scissoring his fingers wide and pulling them out till he is parting Kojiro’s hole obscenely wide. He plunges his fingers back in, pressing down firmly in search of Kojiro’s prostate. When he finds it, Kojiro lets out a choked-off whine. Kaoru adds a third finger, rubbing gently at the sensitive nerves. Kaoru feels Kojiro completely relax against the mattress, letting out a soft moan. Kaoru teases Kojiro’s rim with his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them. Kojiro whines at the loss. </p><p>“Easy” Kaoru soothes before pressing something smooth and hard against Kojiro’s hole. Kojiro tenses, his hole clenching. </p><p>“Give it to me.” His tone is demanding as he shoves his hips back as much as he can in the limited space. Kaoru growls, putting more pressure on his arm to keep him where he is. Kaoru roughly fucks into him with the plug. He pauses so the widest part of the plug stretches Kojiro’s rim. Kojiro groans, his body trembling. Then Kaoru allows him mercy, letting the plug settle deep within him.  </p><p>Kaoru taps the plug with his finger and moves to sit beside Kojiro, lazily tracing the curve of his spine and ass. It takes Kojiro a moment to process that he’s been released before he’s sitting up, pouting at Kaoru. </p><p>“Why’d you stop” He says with a petulant whine.</p><p>“You were being a brat.” Kaoru’s tone is ice cold. “I think you deserve a punishment.” Kojiro freezes, staring at Kaoru. They had talked about something like this earlier but Kaoru hadn’t seemed that into it. “Is that ok?” Kaoru’s voice softened again.</p><p>Somehow, Kojiro’s blush gets even deeper. “Please.” </p><p>Kaoru nods, then pulls Kojiro to situate him over Kaoru’s lap.  His dick hangs in the empty air between Kaoru’s thighs, his knees are splayed, displaying the plug nestled within him. Kaoru starts stoking and rubbing at the soft flesh of Kojiro’s ass.</p><p>“You’re going to take 10.” </p><p>Kojiro feels the hand lift from his ass then come back down hard. The sound echoes through the room. Kojiro shoves his face into the mattress to muffle the sound of his groan. Kaoru pauses, stoking the reddened skin of Kojiro’s ass before lifting his hand again, bringing it down on the opposite side. Kojiro’s dick drips cum onto the mattress below him. The next flurry of blows is merciless and hard. By the end of them, Kojiro can feel tears of overstimulation welling in his eyes. Kaoru pauses, leaning over to whisper in Kojiro’s ear.</p><p>“You’re doing great, you only have two more to go.” Kojiro squirms as Kaoru brings his other arm to rest across Kojiro’s shoulders. The last two slaps are soft, landing on the meat of Kojiro’s ass. </p><p>“There, all done.” As soon as Kaoru says it, Kojiro is up, scrambling onto Kaoru’s lap and shoving his face into the crook of Kaoru’s neck. His breath is hot and fast, and Kaoru can feel him tremble where they are touching. Kaoru’s arms come to wrap around him, stroking at his shoulder and hip. </p><p>“Easy Kojiro, take a nice deep breath for me.” Kojiro sighs, relaxing against Kaoru’s body. “Was that too much?” Kaoru pets gently at the reddened, sore flesh of Kojiro’s ass. </p><p>“No, no, just give me a minute.” They sit quietly while Kojiro catches his breath somewhat. Eventually, Kaoru feels Kojiro give him a small nod. </p><p>“Finally, ready to be good for me then?” Kojiro leans back, removing his face from where it was smushed against Kaoru’s body. </p><p>“I took your punishment so well I think I deserve a reward” Kojiro smirks.</p><p>“Imperious brat. Though you did take your punishment well.” Kaoru pauses, thinking. “I’ll give you a choice. Either you can sit on my cock while I jerk you off, or I can fuck you into the mattress.” Kojiro pouts, it’s unfair that Kaoru knows how much he loves sitting on Kaoru’s cock. Kaoru taps and teases at the plug buried within him, pressing it directly into his prostate. A hot bolt of pleasure shoots through Kojiro, making it hard to think. “Make your choice.”</p><p>Kojiro whines “Don’t care. Whichever.” Kaoru tugs the plug out, discarding it on the bed.</p><p>“Brat.” With that, Kaoru bodily lifts Kojiro and drops him onto his cock. Kojiro chokes on his own spit. He knows Kaoru is strong, but Kojiro’s body is pure muscle. The manhandling lights something hot in Kojiro’s stomach and he whines. Kaoru’s hands hold his hips steady as he slowly slides down Kaoru’s cock, until the sore flesh of his ass is resting against Kaoru’s thighs.</p><p>“Ahh.” Kojiro sighs.</p><p>Kaoru’s cock it long and perfect inside of him, the stretch and burn of it soothing. Kojiro moans, long and loud.  He can feel his hole pulsating along to his heartbeat and he clenches down, drawing a long moan from Kaoru. Kaoru presses soft kisses to his chest, suckling lightly at his nipples while he adjusts. </p><p>“I’m good, you can move now.” Kojiro taps Kaoru’s shoulder.</p><p>“So you’ve decided what you want then?” Kaoru smirks.</p><p>Kojiro stares down at Kaoru, challenge in his eyes. “Wreck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t think anymore”</p><p>Kaoru growls and topples them so Kojiro is spread out enticingly across the bed, his cock so deep inside of Kojiro that he swears he can feel it in his throat. Kaoru sets a merciless pace, driving into him and nailing his prostate with every pass. Kaoru presses one of his legs towards his chest, folding him nearly in half. Kojiro sobs in pleasure, desperately grabbing onto Kaoru. He can feel the pleasure building and he’s babbling now, an incoherent mess. He can feel Kaoru’s strokes get wilder as he gets closer to climax. He reaches a hand between them to stroke his dick, thumbing just under the head but it’s not enough. Kojiro hisses, his body begging for more. Kaoru reaches between them, tracing the rim of Kojiro’s ass where they are joined. Then, Kojiro feels a sharp pain on the sensitive skin of his ass as Kaoru pinches the skin. Kojiro comes helplessly at the combination of sensations, tears freely spilling down his cheeks. Kaoru comes a moment later as Kojiro clenches around him, come spattering hotly against Kojiro’s inner walls. </p><p>Kaoru pulls out, prompting Kojiro to let out a soft whine. Kaoru keeps a hand on Kojiro’s arm as he reaches into the bedside table to grab a packet of wet wipes and some lotion. </p><p>“I’m going to clean us up, then you can go to sleep monkey brain.” Kaoru gently wipes over the planes of his body, cleaning Kojiro’s own spunk from his stomach and wiping the trail of cum leaking from his ass. He then rubs some of the lotion soothingly into the reddened skin of Kojiro’s ass. Once Kojiro was clean and taken care of, he gave himself a cursory once over. “Is there anything else you need?”</p><p>“Want your cock plugging me up.” Kojiro murmurs sleepily. Kaoru huffs, nestling behind Kojiro. He slips his cock gently into Kojiro, leftover cum and lube making the slide easy. Kojiro hums in satisfaction. “Love the way your cock fills me so well.” Kojiro mumbles as he slips into sleep. Kaoru presses a kiss against the nape of his neck before following into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>